Fallen
by Seratu
Summary: The Felled are on the Earth. 18 in all. 1 protector, 17 destroyers. So we must fight, if we want to survive. I lied. It will be S/M, not S/R.
1. Abandonment

Rah here. This has not been to a beta yet, wanted to put it up before I lost my nerve. So, yeah, it's an AU of the series.  
  
I call on the rested soul of Galileo King of Night Visions King of Insight ~'Galileo' ~ ~Blind Man's Bluff~  
  
Fallen ~ Prologue Abandonment  
  
One Gendo Ikari stood with his son, Shinji Ikari, glaring at the young boy, his eyes glinting with distastefulness and malice behind his dark glasses.  
  
'Daddy! Please don't leave me, please!' the young boy pleaded with the emotionless man, tears glinting in his bright blue eyes.  
  
'You no longer serve a purpose. I have no need for your sniveling presence.' the elder Ikari said all this with no sign of emotion in his voice. Had he not been wearing his dark glasses you would have seen the sadistic amusement shining in his eyes.  
  
The boy watched, tears silently streaming down his young face as his father walked away. 'Why, Daddy, Why? the boy sobbed quietly to himself.  
  
~Hush young one, it will be alright.~ a melodious voice drifted from nowhere and a gentle breeze stirred as if to comfort the boy.  
  
'Huh? Who's there?' Shinji said, almost hysterically, his eyes darting from left to right frantically.  
  
~Do not be afraid.~ the gentle voice came again. ~What do these mortals call us? Oh yes, I what they call a guardian spirit, or angel.~  
  
'A real angel? Wow!' the boy exclaimed, his childish excitement overriding his sadness and fear.  
  
~Yes, child.~ the voice said, a tinging of amusement sounded in it's voice. ~Now, child, I must tell you of your true nature, and reform your physical attributes.~ the voice said gently, trying not to scare the fallen messiah.  
  
'Alright.' the boy said after a moments thought.  
  
~Good. I will have to take you someplace more secluded.~ and with that the young Ikari disappeared in a flash of white light.  
.~. 9 Years Later.~.  
  
The now 14 year old Shinji Ikari stood confidently at a street corner, looking at the card he had received in the mail a week ago. He then heard the sound of gunfire and looked up with a small smirk crossing his face.  
  
'Finally. I was starting to get bored. So it will finally begin.' he said, watching the towering creature swat the bullets away like annoying flies. 


	2. Emergence

I call on the rested soul of Galileo King of Night Visions King of Insight ~'Galileo' ~Blind Man's Bluff  
  
Fallen ~ Chapter one Emergence  
  
Misato Katsuragi looked at the photo and profile of the boy she was supposed to pick up.  
  
'He certainly doesn't look like he is fourteen.' she said aloud to herself. She was right. The boy in the photograph had sharp fetures with no sign of the roundness of childhood. He had long, dark brown hair that reached his waist and was in a queue. His dark blue eyes held much determination with just a small spark of innocence. Though the spark was small it shone brighter than any star.  
  
'He is kind of cute. Wait a minute! what am I saying? He is only a child!' she said to herself, shocked and appauled with her wayward thoughts.  
  
Her blue renault sped to a stop in front of the train station where she was supposed to pick up Shinji. There he was, standing in front of the station with a slight smirk on his face with a slight tint of amusement shining in his deep blue eyes while he watched the angel destroying the VOTLs.  
  
'Get in!' Katsuragi screamed as a disabled VOTL plummeted twards them. She shook in fear as the wreakage landed not four yards away.  
  
'Sure' Shinji said, erily calm, as he walked around to the passenger's side door and got in. He soon found out that Misato, as she had told him to call her, was quite insane while driving.  
  
Misato looked over to find Shinji staring at her. She felt her face get slightly warmer.  
  
'See something appealing?' she asked teasingly, trying to turn his attention away from her.  
  
'Actually, yes, I do find something extremely appealing.' Shinji replied, succeeding in making her face break out in a full blush.  
  
Misato's cheeks had reached a shade of red that she had not thought possible to be a blush and not paint and she turned back to her driving. Her thoughts, however, stayed on the young man sitting beside her.  
  
'He is charming, not like Kagi's charming, but a charmin of his own design.' as her thoughts turned to her former lover she felt her cheeks get even hotter and a slight rise in her spirits.  
  
Shinji blushed when Misato leaned over him to look out the window with some binoculars. As she looked over she saw the VOTLs moving away from the demonic behemoth.  
  
'Oh no!' she yelled, startling Shinji, who was just starting to appreciate the view thier position provided. 'They're going to drop and N2 mine!'  
  
Just above where they were, the restraints holding the N2 mine to the VOTL malfunctioned, dropping the mine almost directly on them.  
  
'God help us.' Misato murmmured as she saw the mine falling twards them. She ducked her head and waited for the enevitable.  
  
~I will. Shinji, do it.~  
  
Shinji nodded, he was about to do it anyway. He spread an At field that made the car expand and unfurled his eight black wings. He took Misato into his arms and curled his wings around her as a shield.  
  
Misato opened her eyes when she felt Shinji take her into a protective embrace. She looked forward and stared in shock as she saw his wings.  
  
'He has wings.' she thought, her mind overloading while trying to comprehend the fact. So, she did the only logical thing.  
  
She fainted. 


End file.
